MI JARDINERO FIEL
by Livia57adC
Summary: Harry finalmente descubrió quien era el remitente de los ramos que recibió durante diecinueve años. Ahora Draco tendrá que encontrar el valor necesario para enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Y tomar algunas decisiones. - SLASH


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Rowiling. El epílogo también. Los demás hacemos lo que podemos para enmendarlo.

**MI JARDINERO FIEL**

Después de dos horas, Draco Malfoy permanecía sentado tras su mesa de trabajo, inmóvil y con la mirada fija en el ramo de heliotropos envuelto en un fastuoso lazo verde y plata, que su asistente había dejado sobre la mesa ratonera, situada frente al elegante conjunto de sofá y sillones de piel. El diente de león prácticamente se había desecho ya entre sus dedos, manoseado y retorcido hasta la extenuación.

Aquella tarde, cuando había llegado a su despacho después de comer, su corazón había saltado con una violencia bastante cercana a lo que imaginó debía ser la sensación de estar sufriendo un infarto. Le había costado sus buenos veinte minutos reponerse, ayudado por una buena dosis de whisky de fuego, que sobrepasó su mesura en más de lo que la prudencia y la medida del vaso aconsejaban. Todavía tenía una sensación descalabrada en el pecho, producto del socavón que había provocado la inesperada presencia del ramo. Durante 19 años había imaginado con deseo y temor este momento, con una intensidad que rayaba lo demente. Ahora estaba tan aturdido que su cerebro era incapaz de elaborar un pensamiento coherente. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Abandonó la oficina sin dar muchas explicaciones a su asistente, con la consigna de que, si su padre preguntaba por él, le dijera que ya tratarían lo que fuera al día siguiente. Cuando se apareció en el exclusivo club privado que solían frecuentar miembros de familias como la suya, sangre pura y de fortuna a prueba de lealtades ideológicas y políticas, todavía llevaba los restos del diente de león en la mano.

La primera semana se le escurrió sin sentir entre los dedos, mecido entre nubes de algodón y escarpias, incapaz de tomar una decisión. La segunda se dedicó a recriminarse su cobardía, consciente de que su respuesta sí era esperada por parte del remitente del ramo. La tercera, simplemente intentó no pensar en ello. A finales de la cuarta, envió una lechuza a su proveedor habitual para que le hiciera llegar un ramo de nardos(1) al destinatario de siempre.

o.o.O.o.o

Harry acaba de tener una acalorada discusión con el Jefe del Departamento Financiero del Ministerio. Necesitaba urgentemente reponer al menos la mitad del parque de escobas, porque el lanzamiento de nuevos modelos, cada vez más rápidos y de mayor maniobrabilidad, estaba convirtiendo a los aurores y a sus anticuadas _Nimbus 2010_ en el hazmerreír de cualquier delincuente del tres al cuarto.

Entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta de un portazo. El ramo prácticamente se materializó ante sus ojos justo en ese momento, atado con el conocido lazo rojo y oro. Con el corazón en la garganta, el auror buscó frenéticamente una nota, porque esta vez esperaba encontrarla. Decepcionado sólo halló la boca de dragón entre las espigas de flores blancas, hermosas y perfumadas. ¿Qué diantre significarían? Se arrepintió de no haber aceptado años atrás que Andrómeda le regalara un libro sobre el significado de las flores por su cumpleaños. En dos zancadas se plantó otra vez frente a la puerta y la abrió con el mismo ímpetu que la había cerrado. Los aurores en los cubículos más cercanos a su despacho dieron un nervioso respingo. No era un buen día para ponerse en el camino del Jefe de Aurores.

-¡Fletcher! -gritó Harry.

Un joven alto y delgaducho se levanto con cara de susto de su silla, tropezó con ella, con la papelera y con la pared de un par de cubículos antes de llegar frente al despacho de su Jefe.

-¿Señor?

-Tráeme una lechuza, necesito enviar un mensaje urgente.

El joven novato salió corriendo a cumplir el encargo, mientras Harry se quedaba maldiciendo a Draco Malfoy por ser tan rebuscado. ¿No podía simplemente enviarle una lechuza con su respuesta escrita, aunque fuera por una vez?

o.o.O.o.o

Draco levantó apenas la vista de su pergamino cuando oyó entrar a su asistente.

-Sr. Malfoy, disculpe...

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la bruja obtuviera la atención de su jefe.

-Dime, Nora.

La voz de ella sonó un poco nerviosa cuando habló.

-Una lechuza del Ministerio, Sr. Malfoy -Esta vez Draco levantó completamente la cabeza de su escrito para ver el sobre que la mujer le tendía-. Está marcado como urgente y he pensado...

Draco lo tomó y después hizo un gesto con la mano para que la bruja se retirara. Se quedó mirando el sobre unos instantes. Algo proveniente del Ministerio nunca podía ser bueno. Ahora hacía años que ya no les molestaban. Rasgó el sobre con cierta reserva. En su interior había un pergamino, seguramente doblado con prisas, porque sus pliegues eran dispares. Y por los trazos de la letra que descubrió al desplegarlo, escrito también de forma apresurada.

_Malfoy:_

_Lo de los ramos ha estado bien. Ha sido hermoso y muy elaborado por tu parte. Reconozco que me has tenido intrigado durante 19 años y que lo esperaba cada 2 de mayo más nervioso que a un examen de Pociones con Snape. Pero todo tiene un límite, ¿no crees? Sin ir más lejos, me has obligado a enviar una lechuza urgente a Flourish & Blotts para que me mandaran un libro sobre las malditas flores y poder entender lo que querías decirme esta vez. Coño, Malfoy, si quieres que nos veamos, ¿por qué no dejas de complicarte la vida y de paso de complicármela a mí, lo escribes en un maldito pergamino, me mandas una maldita lechuza y quedamos de una maldita vez?_

_Lo siento, tú mismo te encargaste de recordarme en su momento que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes. Y como no voy a esperar otro mes a que te decidas a darme una respuesta, y a saber qué flor se te ocurrirá elegir esta vez, te propongo lo siguiente. ¿Conoces The Red Lion? Seguramente no. Es un pub que está en el 48 de Parliament Street, esquina con Derby Gate, en la zona de Westminster. Si quieres probar buena cerveza muggle, te invito a una __Adnams Southwold o una Old Speckled Hen. Así que te espero mañana a las 19.00 h. No se te ocurra vestir túnica._

_Harry J. Potter._

Draco miró su mano, la que sostenía el pergamino que acababa de leer por segunda vez, negándose a aceptar que estaba temblando. Quería verle. No algún día sin concretar, cuando tuvieran un hueco en sus respectivas agendas. O tal vez el siglo que viene, cuando Draco considerara que estaba listo para enfrentarse a él. No, tenía que ser mañana. Sus ojos buscaron el reloj de pie de su despacho. En poco más de veinticuatro horas, se dijo. Tomó la jarra de agua que tenía encima de la mesa y se sirvió un vaso. Lo bebió de un solo trago. Sólo para llegar a la conclusión de que necesitaba algo más fuerte.

o.o.O.o.o

Harry se sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita. Se había sentado en uno de los viejos taburetes situados frente a una repisa, también de madera y no excesivamente ancha, que sólo servía para dejar vasos y jarras, emplazada bajo las ventanas que daban a Derby Gate. Así que el auror entretuvo la espera observando la calle y dándole nerviosos sorbos a su Adnams Southwold. Había ido en alguna ocasión con Ron al Red Lion. El pelirrojo se había aficionado a la cerveza muggle, pero no tanto a tener que saborearla en compañía de muggles. Ron prefería Las Tres Escobas. Pero jamás decía que no cuando Harry le preguntaba si quería que le trajera un pack de cervezas cuando iba a comprar al supermercado muggle.

Harry consultó de nuevo su reloj. Las siete menos dos minutos. Malfoy tenía que estar al caer. La culpa de esa irritante espera era sólo suya, se dijo, por haber acudido con tanta antelación. Pero no quería que a su cita se le ocurriera llegar temprano y que, al no encontrarle, se marchara. Su _cita_. ¡Sonaba tan extraño! Porque, en su caso, la palabra cita siempre había estado relacionada con mujeres. Tampoco tantas, esa era la verdad. Sin embargo, que en esta ocasión su encuentro fuera con un hombre, le perturbaba mucho menos de lo que en otro momento habría pensado. Que fuera Malfoy, no dejaba de ser tan sorprendente como terriblemente irónico. Y que además fuera la persona que le había mandado todos esos ramos a lo largo de tantos años, hacía que su estomago no parara de dar volteretas y la cerveza amenazara con querer abandonarlo. Tal vez la segunda Adnams Southwold no había sido tan buena idea. Ni siquiera sabía qué iba a decirle a Malfoy cuando le viera. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Seguramente haría el gilipollas como solía pasarle siempre que no hablaba de trabajo o de sus hijos. Se quitó las gafas y las limpió con el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo, para esas ocasiones en que no podía utilizar la varita. Y no porque estuvieran sucias. Sino porque, de no entretenerse en algo, iba a acabar haciendo estallar su jarra de cerveza o la del pobre muggle con el que en ese momento compartía repisa. Se colocó las gafas de nuevo y ya con su nítida visión de vuelta, consultó su reloj otra vez. La siete en punto.

-Hola, Potter.

¡Coño! Harry pegó un salto del taburete, le dio a la jarra con el codo y derramó la cerveza, que cayó encima de sus pantalones. Sus pantalones nuevos para ocasiones especiales. Esos que no se había puesto más que un par de veces.

-¡Joder, Malfoy! -exclamó, avergonzado- ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

-El tiempo suficiente -respondió el rubio, depositando su propia jarra junto a la ahora vacía de Harry-. Reconozco que esta cerveza muggle es bastante bebible.

Draco había estado observando a Potter desde que éste había llegado al pub, discretamente resguardado tras una de las columnas de madera que separaba la sala donde se encontraban, de otra donde había una segunda barra. Había sido bastante tranquilizador comprobar que por lo menos el auror parecía tan nervioso como él. Y que estaba realmente solo. Draco podía estar enamorado; pero no era estúpido. La vida le había enseñado a ser lo suficientemente desconfiado para no presentarse a esa cita sin asegurarse antes de que Potter no se había traído a medio mundo mágico, para burlarse de él en cuanto le vieran aparecer.

-¿Otra cerveza? -preguntó.

Harry miró su jarra vacía y después asintió.

-Yo te la traeré -se ofreció Draco-. ¿Era una Adnams?

Harry volvió a asentir, todavía un poco abochornado. ¿Se podía ser más torpe? Contempló a Malfoy dirigirse hacia la barra, con la sensación de encontrarse en un universo paralelo por el que no habían pasado los años. Su ex compañero de escuela había cambiado muy poco. Estaba prácticamente como le recordaba al final de la guerra. Bien, tal vez no tan delgado como entonces. Pero ya no tenían dieciocho años, se dijo, sino treinta y siete. ¿Y por qué se movía Malfoy entre muggles con tanta familiaridad?

-Aquí tienes.

Draco depositó una nueva jarra de cerveza en la repisa, frente a Harry.

-Gracias.

Ambos dieron un trago a sus cervezas en un incómodo silencio. Y con el mismo mutismo llegaron al segundo. Harry seguía sentado en el taburete, con esa embarazosa humedad en sus pantalones. Draco estaba de pie, mirando fijamente por la ventana.

-¿Cómo sucedió? -preguntó finalmente Harry, viendo que en modo alguno iba a ser Malfoy quien iniciara la conversación.

Draco dejó escapar el aire suavemente, sin apartar la vista de lo que fuera que estuviera contemplando. Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

-No ha sido buena idea -dijo. En realidad más para sí mismo que para Potter.

-¿Por qué? -volvió a preguntar Harry- Después de diecinueve años creo que ha llegado el momento de tener esta conversación.

La mandíbula de Malfoy estaba apretada y tensa. Su mano agarraba el asa de la jarra con excesiva rigidez. Cuando se volvió hacia él, Harry tuvo que admitir que en su rostro había huellas que antes no había tenido tiempo de apreciar. Como las líneas de expresión que empezaban a marcarse alrededor de sus ojos o en las comisuras de sus labios; su postura circunspecta, de una seriedad cansada. Sus ojos grises parecían haber oscurecido un poco, confiriéndole una mirada más profunda, pero también más reconcentrada en sí mismo. La de un hombre que no había sido nunca totalmente feliz.

-Porque no va a llevarnos a nada -respondió finalmente Draco-. No tengo más que añadir a lo que tía Andrómeda no te haya ayudado a averiguar ya.

-¿Habló contigo?

Draco volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

-Para preguntarme si me había vuelto completamente loco -giró el rostro levemente hacia Harry, permitiéndole adivinar en él parte de la ironía de antaño-. Y, ¿sabes? creo que tenía razón. Tengo que haber perdido la cordura para haber decidido acudir a esta...

-¿Cita?

Draco dejó nuevamente la jarra sobre la repisa y esta vez se volvió completamente hacia el auror, enfrentándose a su mirada expectante.

-He venido a pedirte que lo olvides. Hazte cuenta de que no sucedió, Potter -Draco aspiró con fuerza, como si le faltara el aire. Seguramente era uno de los momentos más humillantes que había pasado en su vida-. Mira, nunca fue mi intención que acabaras averiguando que era yo quien los mandaba.

Harry asintió lentamente, tratando de recuperar la mirada de Malfoy, después de su discurso, nuevamente huidiza.

-Entiendo, por eso había un diente de dragón en cada ramo... -dijo con ironía.

-Pero tú no tenías por qué saberlo.

-Pero ahora lo sé.

-¡Pues olvídalo!

No era propio de él levantar la voz de esa manera. Incluso los muggles que tenían más cerca habían vuelto la cabeza hacia ellos. Draco se recompuso rápidamente.

-Sólo olvídalo -repitió más suavemente.

Ignoró lo que fuera que Potter iba a decir. Ignoró su cara de sorpresa cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Ignoró su voz cuando le llamó para que no lo hiciera.

Ignorar, esa sería la palabra clave a partir de ese momento para Draco.

Pero la palabra ignorar nunca había estado en el vocabulario de Harry Potter. Mientras veía a Malfoy sortear muggles a toda prisa hasta alcanzar la salida del pub, el auror se preguntó cuál sería la flor adecuada para hacerle saber a alguien que era un verdadero gilipollas.

o.o.O.o.o

En mala hora se le había ocurrido mencionarle a Andrómeda que había visto a su sobrino. Había quedado para comer con ella y su ahijado, porque parecía que Teddy tenía más que serias intenciones con respecto a Victoire Weasley. Iba a pedirle que se casaran en cuanto él acabara sus estudios de auror, cosa que sucedería el próximo junio. Victoire también terminaría Hogwarts entonces. Teddy quería hacer la petición formal durante la cena de Navidad, en la Madriguera, cuando toda la familia estuviera reunida.

Por desgracia, Remus Lupin nunca había sido un hombre de muchos recursos debido a la vida que, como licántropo, la sociedad le había obligado a llevar. La juventud de Ninphadora, junto con un sueldo de auror que no era ninguna maravilla, tampoco había dado tiempo a la madre de Teddy de reunir ningún ahorro para su hijo. Andrómeda había sido desheredada al contraer matrimonio con Ted Tonks, quien había podido dar a su familia caprichos y comodidades, pero nunca había nadado en la abundancia.

Así que, como buen padrino, y porque Teddy siempre había sido como un cuarto hijo para él, Harry se comprometió a financiar la entrada para una casa y a avalar los préstamos que la pareja necesitara. De hecho, pensaba regalarles la casa, pero como iba a ser su regalo de boda, no quería decírselo hasta el último momento.

Hacía más de una hora que Teddy se había marchado, y Harry seguía atrapado en su silla, mientras que Andrómeda Black le sometía a un exhaustivo interrogatorio, mucho más tenaz e incisivo que el de cualquiera de sus aurores.

-Se siente avergonzado -le estaba diciendo Andrómeda en ese preciso instante-. No puedes culparle. ¿Comprendes el compromiso en el que le has puesto, Harry?

-¿Qué yo le he puesto en un compromiso? -exclamó el auror, incrédulo-. Perdone, Andrómeda, pero yo SÓLO he enviado UN ramo. ¡Y no me avergüenzo!

Ella le miró con un punto de indignación. Hacía rato que se había levantado de la mesa y paseaba su molestia por el comedor.

-Ya te hablé en su momento de la etiqueta y las normas de conducta en una familia sangre pura como son los Malfoy -insistió-. Sobre lo que NO es adecuado y JAMÁS será bien visto.

Harry soltó un bramido de exasperación. Revolvió su cabello a dos manos, como si quisiera arrancárselo. Andrómeda volvió a sentarse, dispuesta a retomar un discurso más paciente.

-Harry, debes comprender que, sean los que sean los sentimientos de mi sobrino, no le está permitido exteriorizarlos de otra forma de la que lo ha hecho. Y no irá más allá. No puede ir más allá. Tiene una reputación que proteger, la responsabilidad de una familia. Un apellido que debe mantener exento de cualquier escándalo para su hijo. Te ha pedido que lo olvides. Pues olvídalo, Harry -acarició con cariño el revuelto pelo negro-. Tú también tienes tus propios problemas.

Harry levantó la cabeza, que ahora sujetaba entre sus manos, y le dirigió una mirada de frustración.

-Sólo deseaba que supiera lo que yo he sentido durante todos estos años. Lo que han significado esos ramos también para mí.

-Seguramente ya lo sabe -trató de convencerle Andromeda-. Pero lo que no puede ser, no puede ser.

Tampoco era muy práctico decirle a Harry Potter que algo no podía ser. Porque era como azuzarle a componérselas para intentar que fuera.

o.o.O.o.o

Draco no había podido dormir muy bien durante las últimas noches. Incluso Astoria había notado su intranquilidad. Su querida esposa y _único amor_, se repitió una vez más, en un vano ejercicio de auto convencimiento que practicaba mucho últimamente.

Había creído que sería más fácil. Draco comprendía que una vez descubierto, tenía que dar la cara y hablar con Potter. Pensó que bastaría con tomar una cerveza juntos y decirle que lo olvidara. Después cada uno volvería a su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Él afrontaría la suya como había hecho hasta entonces, pero sin mandar más estúpidas flores, capítulo que creyó cerrado con aquel último ramo de rosas. Para Potter aquello seguramente se convertiría en una anécdota que esperaba recordara de forma amable. Tal vez como un tributo más a su estatus de héroe.

Draco estaba devastado.

Mientras Potter había sido una imagen mimada en sus recuerdos o una fotografía que aparecía de vez en cuando en El Profeta, todo había sido más fácil. Más lejano. Más irreal. Tenerle apenas a un gesto de su mano para tocarle, había sido difícil. Muy difícil. Porque Potter le encendía incluso en su torpeza, con sus greñas despeinadas y sus pantalones mojados. Había sido excitante verle nervioso y también un poco ansioso. Aunque Draco no habría podido definir exactamente el origen de tal ansiedad. ¿Por la situación? ¿Por él? Casi prefería no saberlo.

Hacía exactamente dos semanas y tres días que intentaba olvidar que Harry Potter existía.

Hacía exactamente dos semanas, tres días y una severa reflexión de Andrómeda Black, que Harry intentaba colarse en la existencia de Draco Malfoy para tener la oportunidad de decirle lo que no había podido expresar esa tarde en el Red Lion. Era lo que tenía poseer un carácter testarudo.

-Sr. Malfoy, un caballero desea verle.

Nora dejó una tarjeta sobre la mesa, frente a él. Draco le echó un vistazo.

**_Harry J. Potter_**

_Jefe de Aurores_

_2º Nivel - División de Aurores - Ministerio de Magia_

_Lechucería nº 2, Apartado 3_

-¿Es una visita oficial? -preguntó Draco, de pronto, con la boca seca.

-No, señor. Parece ser que está buscando casa para su ahijado -aclaró la asistente, quien pareció experimentar cierto alivio de que se tratara de un tema personal y no ministerial.

-Remítelo a Johnson, de Inmuebles -dijo Draco, buscando la manera de evitar el tener que recibirle.

-Ya lo he intentado, señor. Pero sólo quiere hablar con usted -la bruja se encogió de hombros-. Y como es quien es...

Draco asintió pesadamente, cerró los ojos unos segundos e intentó tranquilizarse.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Sr. Malfoy? -preguntó Nora, preocupada por la palidez mucho más acusada en el rostro de su jefe- ¿Quiere que le diga que venga otro día...?

Él negó con la cabeza. De nada serviría retrasar el momento. Por lo visto Potter no pensaba ponérselo fácil.

-Dame cinco minutos y hazle pasar -pidió.

Harry no había esperado que el despacho de Draco Malfoy fuera tan sobrio. Era elegante, como cabía esperar, pero no excesivo. Cada cosa parecía tener su lugar, en impecable orden. Incluso un ramo de heliotropos, perfectamente conservado, que lucía su esplendor sobre una mesita de caoba junto a una de las ventanas.

Malfoy le esperaba de pie, delante de una gran mesa de nogal, en mangas de camisa, las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada dolida en sus ojos grises.

-No vas a dejarme ni una pizca de dignidad, ¿verdad, Potter?

El reprocho había salido de sus labios más como un lamento que como una recriminación. Tal vez por eso a Harry se le encogió un poco el estómago. Reprimió un pequeño resoplido y avanzó hacia la mesa, parándose a un par de pasos de Malfoy. Éste seguía mirándole como si fuera el artífice de todos sus males. Claramente a la defensiva.

-Mi ahijado va a casarse y me gustaría ayudarles con la compra de una casa como regalo de boda.

Malfoy desentumeció sus mandíbulas y después de tomar aire dijo:

-Así que el pequeño Lupin se casa...

-Va a pedir la mano de la novia oficialmente en Navidad.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada?

-Victoire Weasley, la hija de Bill.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no hacer un comentario fácil y seguramente hiriente: el hijo de un licántropo, con la hija de la víctima de otro licántropo. Merlín los crea y ellos se juntan. Aunque, si le cabreaba lo suficiente, a lo mejor Potter se largaba y le dejaba en paz.

-Y, ¿en qué tipo de finca estás pensando? -preguntó, reprimiéndose las ganas a pesar de todo.

-Nada excesivamente costoso. Tengo tres hijos más, Malfoy.

Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, un poco forzada, pero apuntando a una indudable ironía.

-Entonces, tal vez deberías visitar Ferguson e Hijos, Potter. Seguramente encontrarás sus propiedades mucho más asequibles de las que yo te puedo ofrecer. Puedo facilitarte su dirección, si quieres.

Durante unos interminables segundos, Potter sólo le miró. Deslumbrándole con esos fulgurantes ojos verdes que parecían dar cabida a un mundo entero en ellos. Tan genuinos, tan imprudentemente incapaces de mentir.

-Sólo quiero hablar, Malfoy -confesó finalmente Harry-. El otro día me dejaste con la palabra en la boca.

Draco buscó apoyó en la mesa que tenía tras él y se sentó en su borde, mientras negaba repetidamente con la cabeza.

-Sólo escúchame... -rogó el auror.

El silencio de Malfoy le dio alas para continuar.

-¿Sabes que no le hice mucho caso al ramo de laurel y estuve a punto de tirar el de eupatorios a la papelera? En comparación a la mayoría de los que había recibido ese día me pareció demasiado común; incluso vulgar. Lo desprecié porque no sabía lo que significaba.

Draco carraspeó, sin mirarle, como si tuviera algo molesto en la garganta.

-Reconozco que las rosas que enviaste como felicitación de boda, fueron las primeras que llamaron mi atención. Supongo que porque eran bonitas. Superficial, lo sé -Harry tomó aire-. Pero me diste un susto de muerte con los crisantemos, que lo sepas.

En ese punto, Draco casi sintió ganas de sonreír.

-Soy fuerte, pero impaciente; fiero, pero con sentido de la amistad; perseverante pero inestable, a la par que desordenado e impulsivo -recitó Harry-. ¡Resulta que tengo personalidad múltiple y yo sin saberlo!

El último comentario había pretendido resultar gracioso y distender un poco el cuerpo agarrotado que se aferraba a la mesa de nogal, como si fuera el último reducto sobre la tierra. Vano intento.

-¿Sabes con qué ansia esperaba ese ramo cada año, Malfoy? No al principio, es cierto. Después.

Harry cerró los ojos y echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, recordando.

-Mi vida se había ido convirtiendo poco a poco en... -¿cómo expresar problemas y desengaños de los últimos cinco años?- ...un pequeño caos. Pero había en ella algo tan seguro como que el sol sale por la mañana. Y es que ese ramo llegaría, puntual y fiel, el siguiente dos de mayo. Y yo quería que llegara. ¿Comprendes? Deseaba que llegara. Aún y cuando Andrómeda me había asegurado que podía ser que no lo enviara una mujer.

Malfoy tenía que estar quedándose sin uñas. Sus largos y delgados dedos desaparecían bajo la pulida superficie de madera, clavándose obsesivamente en ella. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada sobre su pecho, como si estuviera mirando fijamente el suelo. El rubio flequillo caía sobre sus ojos, ocultándolos. A Harry le era imposible adivinar qué estaba pasando en esos momentos por su cabeza. Así que trató de elegir cuidadosamente las siguientes palabras.

-Yo no me avergüenzo de haberlos recibido, Malfoy -dijo suavemente-. No quisiera que tú te arrepintieras de haberlos enviado.

Le hubiera gustado añadir que The Red Lion, o cualquier sitio parecido, era un buen lugar para tomar una cerveza y charlar cuando le apeteciera. Que ningún sangre pura, prejuicioso y moralista, se dejaría caer nunca por allí. Pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo podía ser recibida su proposición en ese momento. Un poco nervioso por el prolongado silencio con el que habían sido recibidas sus palabras, y ya dicho lo que había venido a decir, Harry pensó que lo único que le quedaba era salir por la puerta.

-¿Cuál fue mi error?

Ahora sí. Los ojos de Malfoy, de ese mismo gris plomizo y profundo que había visto en el pub aquella tarde, miraban a Harry como si todavía no pudiera entender cómo habían podido írsele las cosas de las manos, hasta el punto de que el auror ahora se encontrara en su despacho, de pie frente a él.

-Que las rosas no necesitaran de Andrómeda para interpretarlas -Harry sonrió-. Y no tuvo oportunidad de hacer desaparecer la boca de dragón.

o.o.O.o.o

Harry tenía que reconocer que no sabía exactamente qué había esperado lograr presentándose en las oficinas de Malfoy aquella mañana. En parte, se sentía bien consigo mismo por haber podido decirle lo que habían significado para él esos ramos. Como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Por otra, todavía le costaba un poco aceptar que era a Malfoy a quien había inspirado toda aquella explosión floral. En las dos ocasiones que se habían visto, su ex compañero de escuela se había mostrado distante, incluso desinteresado. Seguramente el atisbo de incomodidad y el nerviosismo que Harry había percibido en él, especialmente la segunda vez, no eran más que la contrariedad de haber sido descubierto. Vergüenza, como había dicho Andrómeda.

También reconocía que se sentía un poco decepcionado. Por no haber encontrado a la persona apasionada y transgresora que había creído adivinar tras esas flores. Sino a un sangre pura frío y replegado en las normas de conducta de su círculo social. Un Malfoy, después de todo. Y eso era algo contra lo que su testarudez no podía luchar.

Harry decidió que lo mejor era darle carpetazo al asunto, como no le había quedado más remedio que hacer con alguno de sus casos y, tal como había sugerido el ex Slytherin en su primer encuentro, olvidar. Después de todo, él ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Su conciencia estaba tranquila. Aunque siguiera machacándose con la razón por la que no se sentía nada inclinado a ese olvido.

Durante las siguientes semanas, el auror no pudo dejar de sentirse como en un estado de continua resaca. Como si Malfoy hubiera sido una borrachera monumental y él no pudiera recuperarse del mal cuerpo que traía la mañana tras una noche de alcohol a mansalva. Lo único bueno era que se encontraban a finales de noviembre, a punto de empezar diciembre. Que pronto llegarían las vacaciones de Navidad y tendría a los chicos en casa. Seguramente James y Albus le darían suficientes quebraderos de cabeza en diez días como para no pensar en nada más. Ginny había prometido no moverse de su hogar en esas fechas, lo cual era de agradecer, ya que durante esa época todo mago o bruja con espíritu navideño de lo ajeno parecían ponerse de acuerdo para no dejar a los aurores disfrutar del suyo. No eran delitos importantes, hurtos y timos en su mayoría. Pero daban mucho trabajo y provocaban un alud de papeleo. Además de incendiarias opiniones en El Profeta, respecto a que los aurores parecían pasarse el día tocándose los huevos. Aunque se abstenía de hacer referencia a ninguna parte del cuerpo de los aurores femeninos. Sus compañeros bromeaban diciendo que El Profeta era, además, sexista y discriminador.

Precisamente ese día, 3 de diciembre para ser exactos, Harry había tenido uno de esos días para olvidar. Kingsley, o Señor Ministro, dependiendo del momento, le había llamado la atención a primera hora de la mañana, para que dejara de presionar a Orville Osbert, el maldito Jefe de Finanzas, porque el mago era muy sensible y por lo visto le entraban ganas de mearse en los pantalones cada vez que se encontraba con el Jefe de Aurores en el ascensor. _Paciencia, Harry_, le había dicho Kingsley en tono conciliador, _te prometo que incluiré una partida en los presupuestos del año que viene para que renovar el resto de escobas de tus aurores_. _Por cierto, ¿te pasa algo, Harry? Últimamente te noto un poco tenso... ¿_Tenso él? ¡Claro que no! _Pero espera a que atrape cualquier día de estos a Osbert a solas en el ascensor y verás lo que es ponerse tenso e irse por la pata abajo._ Claro que no expresó este pensamiento en voz alta y, en su lugar, le ofreció al Ministro una sonrisa segura y tranquilizadora.

A media mañana, tuvo que acudir a San Mungo porque uno de sus aurores había tenido un "pequeño accidente". Nadie entendía cómo, pero el zoquete de Fletcher había logrado petrificarse a sí mismo mientras perseguía a un ladronzuelo en su escoba. En cuanto le soldaran todos los huesos que se había roto con la caída, tendría que tener una seria conversación con ese chico. Porque iba a ir directo a la sección de documentación y archivo como que los Chudley Cannons iban a perder la liga una vez más ese año.

Al mediodía había discutido con Ginny desde la chimenea de su despacho. Ahora parecía que su mujer ya no tenía tan claro que pudiera estar en casa todos los días que había prometido. Y que su madre se quedara con los niños para ella era la solución más factible y evidente. Porque la abuela Molly estaría encantada de tenerlos. Y los de Bill, los de Ron, los de Percy, los de George... ¿Para qué estaban las abuelas, sino?

Después de mal comer un bocadillo, dos de los veteranos se habían presentando en su despacho, en representación del resto de compañeros, para preguntar si a pesar de que el Ministerio no le tuviera ninguna consideración a su seguridad (en clara referencia a las escobas), ¿habría alguna posibilidad de que sí tuviera un pequeño gesto con sus sueldos? Fue el momento en que el día de Harry acabó de joderse por completo. Así que lo que menos le apetecía cuando por fin dejó el Ministerio era pasarse por casa de Andrómeda, quien le había enviado una lechuza a última hora rogándole que fuera a verla.

Cuando salió de la chimenea, la abuela de su ahijado le recibió con cara de pocos amigos. Pero sólo le dijo, _Hola Harry,_ en un tono más bien agriado que hubiera acabado de enterrar el resto de humor que le quedara, de quedarle alguno. ¿Qué había hecho ahora para ganarse esa bienvenida? ¿O qué había hecho Teddy? Porque no sería la primera vez que Andrómeda le requería para poner en cintura a su, a veces, alocado nieto. Herencia de su madre, solía decir la abuela con resignación.

-¿Qué pasa, Andrómeda? -preguntó- Le advierto que hoy no he tenido uno de mis...

El resto de la frase murió en su boca. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, tomando tranquilamente una taza de té.

-Mi sobrino ha tenido la amabilidad de traernos algunos catálogos sobre las casas que tiene disponibles -explicó Andrómeda, conteniendo esta vez el tono, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, frente a otra taza que estaba sobre la mesita-. ¿Una taza de té, Harry?

Harry, todavía estupefacto, desvió su atención de Malfoy al pequeño montón de carpetas que estaban pulcramente depositadas sobre la mesita. Y después su mirada se posó en Andrómeda, sentada tan erguida en el sofá que parecía haberse tragado el palo de una escoba, sosteniendo su taza de té con el meñique tan tieso como su espalda, una de esas pocas ocasiones en que rezumaba sangre pura por todos sus poros. De pronto Harry se sintió mucho más cansado.

Draco contempló como Potter se desplomaba en el sillón frente a él, rechazando la taza de té que le había ofrecido su tía. Se veía agotado. Tal parecía que no había elegido el mejor día para decidirse a dar ese paso, después de haber necesitado muchas noches de insomnio para lograr aceptar que no podría vivir el resto de su vida sin intentarlo. Que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber si todos aquellos años de silenciosa adoración, lo habían sido sólo hacia alguien que él mismo había idealizado con su admiración y su deseo; por quien había tenido que aceptar se sentía atraído, aún en la época en que todavía se negaba a sí mismo que la visión de un trasero en las duchas tras un partido de Quidditch, se la ponía tan dura como una piedra. Y había acabado enamorado como un colegial, de hecho casi lo era, cuando Potter había regresado por él en la Sala de los Menesteres. A pesar del terror y sus gritos, según podía recordar nada varoniles en ese momento, había sido muy consciente del cuerpo al que se agarraba con desesperación. De todo él. Necesitaba averiguar si el hombre bajo la piel del héroe cumplía las expectativas que Draco había imaginado sólo en sueños.

Ni siquiera sabía como era capaz de seguir bebiendo té y no vomitarlo. Sin embargo, cogió con naturalidad la segunda carpeta del montón depositado sobre la mesa y la abrió tendiéndosela a Harry.

-Es un _cottage_, al norte de Hampshire. La casa está en muy buen estado. La chimenea funciona perfectamente y tiene un hermoso jardín en la parte de atrás, además del que ves delante. No es demasiado caro. Pero como es para tu ahijado, que además es mi primo, el precio sería muy razonable.

Harry contempló la fotografía mágica de la casa, que iba mostrando sus diferentes estancias, para volver a una panorámica general e iniciar nuevamente el recorrido. Era un _cottage_ muy bonito.

-Me gusta -dijo-. ¿Qué opina, Andrómeda? -preguntó mostrándole la fotografía mágica- ¿Cree que también les gustaría a los chicos?

Andrómeda no respondió inmediatamente. Harry tenía la sospecha de que ella albergaba la secreta esperanza de que Teddy y Victoire se quedaran a vivir con ella.

-Sí, también me gusta -afirmó.

Pero con tan poca convicción que Harry se reafirmó en su sospecha.

-De todas formas, supongo que querrás verlo antes de tomar una decisión en firme -intervino Draco, dirigiéndose solamente a Harry-. Es lo habitual.

Harry le devolvió una mirada mucho más intensa de lo que pretendía. Preguntándose por qué las pupilas de Malfoy tenían más plata que plomo esa tarde. Y después se sorprendió de su propio pensamiento.

-Sí, supongo que sí -respondió.

-El sábado por la tarde me iría bien. ¿Y a ti?

Hermione iba a llevarse a Lily y a su hijo Hugo a Harry no recordaba qué museo. Después Lily se quedaría a dormir en casa de sus primos y él pasaría a buscarla el domingo.

-Por mí perfecto -dijo.

-Entonces te recogeré junto a la cabina telefónica del Ministerio, a las cuatro.

Andrómeda se dijo que, al menos, podrían fingir que recordaban que ella seguía en el salón. Y tener la educación de preguntarle si también le gustaría ver la casa. Suspiró un poco molesta. No tenía mucho trato con su sobrino. Después de la guerra, la relación con su hermana Narcisa había pasado de la frialdad más absoluta a entibiarse un poco. Andrómeda estaba convencida de que la muerte de Bellatrix, por desgracia, había sido un hecho indispensable para que ellas dos volvieran a tomar contacto otra vez. Si bien era cierto que no iban más lejos de una felicitación de cumpleaños, un Christmas navideño, o saludarse con más o menos afecto cuando se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon, era mucho más de lo que habían tenido durante veintiocho largos años. Así como Lucius seguía ignorándola, Draco siempre se había mostrado educado con ella, tanto si acompañaba a su madre, como si iba solo. Había tenido incluso la deferencia de presentarle a su esposa Astoria y al pequeño Scorpius.

Andrómeda había tenido una breve conversación con su sobrino antes de que Harry llegara. Expertos ambos en circunloquios y simbolismos verbales, habían hablado sin hablar. Además de agradecerle su celo por él durante todos aquellos años, y tal vez debido a ello, Draco le hizo saber que buscaba a la aliada silenciosa que cubriera sus pasos en caso necesario. Y Andrómeda, consciente de que su sobrino ya había tomado una decisión, se había visto obligada a recordarle que la educación de Harry no había sido la suya.

_-Tal vez la disciplina y la formación que tú has recibido te haga salir airoso de esta historia si no termina bien, Draco -_le había dicho-. _Pero Harry, de acabar siendo afín a tus intenciones, no podrá. Él no se toma las cosas como tú._

Y el corazón de Andrómeda había volado al recuerdo de su querido primo Sirius, que aún y siendo un Black, jamás había sido capaz de dejar atrás su amor por el hombre que, azares del destino, había acabado desposando a su propia hija, enlace que ella jamás había acabado de aceptar. Andrómeda quería a Harry lo suficiente como para no desear que acabara herido y su vida todavía más complicada de lo que ya estaba en ese momento.

-Si me disculpáis un momento -dijo.

Y levantándose con toda la calma de la que fue capaz, abandonó el salón.

Harry miró el reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Después se levantó y se metió torpemente las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a Draco por encima de sus gafas con aire algo nervioso.

-Todavía hay tiempo para una cerveza, si quieres...

Recogería a Lily en casa de Molly, ya cenada y seguramente medio dormida, esperaba que con los deberes escolares hechos. A él las fracciones ya le quedaban un poco lejos; y la verdad es que no recordaba demasiado de lo aprendido en el colegio muggle al que había asistido de pequeño. Ginny estaba en Hamburgo, cubriendo un partido de la selección inglesa.

Draco guardó las carpetas que estaban encima de la mesa en su cartera, depositada en el suelo, junto al sillón. Después también se levanto. Caminó los cuatro pasos que le separaban del hombre que había seguido todos sus movimientos con una atención tan penetrante como su mirada. Draco se detuvo ante él, los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, tan fuerte que sus tímpanos zumbaban. La expresión del auror mudó, mientras se acercaba, de la incertidumbre de obtener una respuesta a su invitación, a otra desconcertada y a la vez expectante. Y Draco sólo pudo pensar que era ahora o nunca. Y, por una vez, dejó que el corazón dejará atrás a cualquier razonamiento.

-Yo no quiero una cerveza, Potter.

Draco ni siquiera reconoció su propia voz. Ni la audacia de su mano, aferrando la nuca de Potter, ensortijando con fuerza los dedos entre los gruesos mechones de su cabello. Durante un instante, pareció que el auror iba a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, apartándose; pero tal vez sólo fue un gesto reflejo por el tirón en su pelo. No se movió. Cuando los labios de Draco tocaron los de Potter, su cuerpo entero sintió un escalofrío. Porque estaba nervioso; porque lo había imaginado tantas veces que no podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo; y porque tenía miedo. Miedo a que el sueño terminara allí y en ese momento. Potter se había quedado tan inmóvil, tan falto de reacción, que Draco deseó gritar de pura frustración. Y cuando estaba a punto de abandonar, recriminándose una impulsividad que no debió permitirse, los labios bajo los suyos se entreabrieron un poco. El aliento entrecortado de Potter le golpeó suavemente y Draco bebió de él su esperanza. Alzó su otra mano para acunar la mejilla del auror. Era áspera, rasposa por la incipiente barba que ya la sombreaba. Draco reprimió las ganas de frotar la palma de su mano contra ella. Presionó un poco más sus labios, con el alma en un hilo, consciente de que Andrómeda podía volver al salón en cualquier momento. De hecho, un amortiguado taconeo acercándose a la puerta le hizo abandonar sus planes de invasión a la boca que estaba casi seguro de que había estado a punto de responderle.

-Tengo que irme -dijo, recogiendo su cartera en el momento en que Andrómeda ingresaba en el salón-. Muchas gracias por el té, tía.

Besó la mejilla de Andrómeda y después se volvió hacia Potter, que todavía lucía algo aturdido, pero que parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para recuperar una expresión normal en su cara. Draco le tendió la mano.

-Nos vemos, Potter -se despidió, procurando que el apretón fuera firme y significativo.

El auror sólo hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Después, Draco lanzó la cantidad adecuada de polvos flu a la chimenea y desapareció.

Apenas unos minutos después, Harry llegaba a su hogar a través de la suya. Abrió la mano que había mantenido fuertemente apretada durante la breve conversación con Andrómeda, mientras se despedía, y desarrugó el trocito de pergamino que Malfoy había dejado en ella.

_Sólo si estás dispuesto a pasar de los heliotropos a las rosas._

_Dirección floo: "_Quiet Man Cottage_". _

o.o.O.o.o

Eran las cuatro y treinta y seis, sobrepasados ampliamente los diez minutos de cortesía. A pesar de todo, Draco seguía mirando fijamente a la vacía chimenea. Esperando. Estaba sentado en un mullido y cómodo sofá que, al igual que los sillones que cerraban un círculo irregular frente a ella, estaban tapizados con discretos motivos florales. Muy campestres, como el resto de la estancia. Vigas de madera, paredes blancas y muebles rústicos que descansaban sobre alfombras de lana en las que predominaban los tonos rojo y beige. Draco miró hacia la ventana que quedaba a su izquierda, de la que colgaban unos finísimos visillos blancos, acompañados de unos cortinones laterales de un estampado similar al de los sofás. En poco más de una hora la luz solar decaería. Pensó que le hubiera gustado que Potter viera el interior de la vivienda a la luz del día. Le había costado una pequeña fortuna dejarla habitable y amueblarla. Y seguidamente pensó que era una estupidez pensar lo que a él le gustaría que viera o no Potter. Porque treinta y seis minutos no eran un retraso. Eran un platón en toda regla.

Resignado a replegarse junto con su decepción y su orgullo heridos durante el resto de la tarde en su despacho, y a regarlos con una más que generosa dosis de whisky de fuego, Draco se puso en pie. Al mismo tiempo que llegaba el primer chisporroteo procedente de la chimenea. Dos segundos después, un Harry Potter jadeante y con sus ropas algo desarregladas, ingresaba en el living del _cottage_.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho -se disculpó-. Un asunto inesperado. Oficial -aclaró.

Draco asintió levemente con la cabeza, tratando de aparentar que su corazón no había bajado hasta su estómago y vuelto a subir.

-Creíste que no vendría...

Potter parecía verdaderamente nervioso. Y se veía un poco atolondrado también. Draco pensó que era conveniente que uno de los dos se relajara.

-Está bien. Estás aquí -dijo con calma-. ¿Quieres una copa?

Harry asintió. Y por primera vez miró a su alrededor, mientras Draco invocaba una botella de vino y dos copas. Un buen fuego empezó a crepitar de repente en la chimenea, al hacer efecto el hechizo programado para después de que el segundo invitado saliera de ella. La estancia se sintió todavía más cálida y hogareña. Harry se quitó la túnica que llevaba puesta, y la dejó sobre uno de los sillones.

-Esto es muy agradable -dijo cuando Draco le entregó su copa.

Y mientras daba un pequeño sorbo, la comprensión llegó a él como un fogonazo.

-Nunca fue para Teddy, ¿verdad?

Draco sonrió. Harry notó que sus ojos grises había recuperado el tono que él recordaba de sus años de escuela. Claros y brillantes. Con aquella pequeña oscilación a un celeste metálico, dependiendo de cómo la luz se reflejara en ellos. Se preguntó cómo podía recordarlo...

-Andrómeda es capaz de descuartizarnos a los dos si su nieto y su futura esposa no acaban viviendo en otra casa que no sea la suya -aseguró Draco.

Harry también sonrió. Y sintió una extraña alegría. Parecida a cuando se recibe un regalo que no se espera. Un poco más de vino y el auror estaba seguro de que su sangre estaría lo suficientemente caliente como para encontrar el arranque que necesitaba para lamer los labios que ahora sólo acariciaban la fina copa de cristal. Hacia dos días que no había podido dejar de pensar en ellos. Aquel beso tímido y apresurado de Malfoy en casa de Andrómeda, había puesto en la cuerda floja muchas de las convicciones y convencionalismos de los que Harry también adolecía. Como que no pudiera sentirse completamente atrapado y seducido por los labios de otro hombre. Y desde entonces no había parado de preguntarse qué expectativas tendría Malfoy y si él estaría dispuesto a cumplirlas o si estaría a la altura de las circunstancias.

-Fue parte de una transacción con Ferguson e Hijos hace meses -confesó Draco, siguiendo con la conversación sobre el _cottage_-. En ese momento no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería hacer con él, porque no es el tipo de inmueble con el que solemos trabajar. Pero dos días después de tu visita, decidí quedármelo. Para mí -miró a Potter con mucha menos ansiedad de la que en realidad sentía antes de sugerir-. Tal vez para los dos...

Mientras le escuchaba hablar, Harry sentía un agradable calorcito expandiéndose desde su estómago por todo el cuerpo. Empezaba a sentirse muy a la altura de cualquier circunstancia. Estaba allí. Dispuesto a saltarse todo el protocolo floral y llegar directamente a las rosas. Apuró el último trago y dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa que había frente al sofá y se acercó a Draco, sin ser consciente del brillo de sus ojos, ni de que se humedecía los labios, o de que su rostro había dejado atrás el frío de la calle y su color se acercaba cada vez más al borgoña del vino que había estado bebiendo. Pero el rubio sí lo era. Tenía sus ojos clavados en el auror. Se había quedado callado e inmóvil, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, con su propia copa olvidada en la mano. Harry se la arrebató suavemente y también la dejó sobre la mesa. Después, tomó el pálido rostro entre sus manos y le besó.

Draco creyó que el suelo desaparecía de repente bajo sus pies. Le estaba besando. Y no era el beso tentativo y apresurado que él le había dado. No, no lo era. Potter se estaba apoderando de su boca con una firmeza escalofriante. Una vez, Draco había leído en alguna parte que el beso de un hombre, era su firma(2). Y Potter estaba firmándole la boca desde el paladar hasta los dientes. Rubricándole la lengua con la suya, despacio y con mayúsculas. No era un beso fogoso; ni exigente. Draco no entendía como podía ser tan reposado y a la vez tan intenso. Sólo sabía que le estaba encendiendo por dentro y quería más. Mucho más.

Harry, a su vez, era cada vez menos ajeno al cuerpo que estaba prácticamente pegado al suyo. De las manos que recorrían su espalda despacio y apretaban de vez en cuando, se posaban en sus caderas, como si no se atrevieran todavía a ir más abajo y volvían a subir. Como también podía reconocer el bulto que crecía contra su muslo; porque debía ser bastante similar al que Malfoy estaría sintiendo crecer contra el suyo. Harry alcanzó a pensar que no era incómodo, pero si extraño. Porque nunca había tenido esa parte del cuerpo de otro hombre tan cerca del propio.

-Las habitaciones están arriba. ¿Quieres que subamos?

Draco estaba seguro de que la cena que había comprado podía esperar, perfectamente conservada por el hechizo que habían puesto en el restaurante. Pero él no. Él no podía. Llevaba diecinueve años de retraso y, de pronto, se le antojaba que un minuto más sería imposible de superar. Si Potter dudaba o se le ocurría decir que no, ya podía empezar a pensar en cuál de todas las mansiones que tenía su familia alrededor del mundo se escondería. Porque más temprano que tarde, acabarían encontrando el Jefe de Aurores del mundo mágico estrangulado sobre la alfombra roja y beige del living de _Quiet Man Cottage_. Y el nombre jamás habría sido más adecuado.

Pero Potter asintió, con la expresión nerviosa de vuelta en su rostro. Draco tomó su mano, pensando que en algún momento tendría que dejar de llamarle Potter, para guiarle escaleras arriba. La mano del auror era algo callosa, seguramente debido al mango de la escoba que debía manejar con frecuencia. Y se preguntó cómo se sentiría sobre su piel desnuda, particularmente sobre ciertas partes de su cuerpo. No era un buen pensamiento si quería llegar arriba con su ropa interior todavía impoluta.

Subieron en silencio. Como si pronunciar una sola palabra pudiera romper el encanto de aquella frágil tranquilidad que ambos parecían empeñados en demostrarse mutuamente. Sin embargo, la mano de Draco retembló unos segundos cuando asió el tirador y abrió la puerta. Y el vino en el estómago de Harry dio un inesperado viaje hasta su cabeza, mareándole un poco.

La habitación era muy acogedora. La luz del atardecer entraba por una ventana cubierta por unos visillos ollados que colgaban de una galería dorada. Los muebles eran de roble, madera oscura que contrastaba armoniosamente con la colcha de la cama, blanca al igual que los finos doseles y las paredes. Sobre las mesillas de noche había sendos quinqués antiguos de porcelana y bronce. Además, sobre la de la derecha, junto a la ventana, había también un plato de cristal de bohemia en forma de corazón, sobre el que quemaban tres velas que exhalaban una suave fragancia a lavanda y cedro.

-¿Estás nervioso? -preguntó Draco, después de cerrar la puerta.

-Joder, que sí...

La voz de Harry salió tan inesperadamente ronca que la entrepierna de Draco dio un tironcito más.

A partir de ese momento fue un arrancarse ropa mutuamente y lanzarla donde cayera, hasta llegar a la cama. Perdidas tranquilidad y contención, se dedicaron a explorar sus respectivos cuerpos y a descubrir qué caricia o qué beso provocaba en el otro un gemido más profundo. Para Draco, era obtener lo que había estado esperando desde que sus adolescentes hormonas le señalaron el camino. Uno que le había sido vetado por nacimiento y que él jamás se había atrevido a explorar hasta ese momento. Para Harry, era reinventarse de nuevo; abrirse a una experiencia que estaba resultando mucho más arrolladora de lo que jamás hubiera esperado.

-Justo ahí donde estás pensando, Harry -jadeó Draco, abriéndose de piernas para que a su compañero no le cupiera la menor duda de cuál era el siguiente paso.

Harry se dedicó a mirar intensamente el "ahí" que se mostraba entre las nalgas de Draco, tan arrugadito y apretado, mientras seguía acariciando distraídamente el blanquísimo e inesperadamente suave muslo de su compañero. Al contrario que él, Draco era apenas velludo, a excepción de en sus partes más significativas. Y el poco vello que tenía era tan rubio que apenas se veía. A Harry le resultaba especialmente atractivo que fuera así.

-Nunca he hecho esto... -dijo, atragantándose un poco con sus propias palabras- ... crees que...

Draco le tomó por la muñeca y tiró de Harry hacia él para volver a besarlo y lograr que el cerebro del auror diera una vuelta completa y se recolocara nuevamente en su lugar con cierta dificultad.

-No pienses, sólo hazlo, como lo harías en otras circunstancias... -susurró después. Y añadió-. Creo que un poco de saliva ayudaría.

Cuando Harry le penetró, Draco reconoció que no fue en absoluto glorioso. Al auror le costó Merlín y ayuda abrirse paso en su cuerpo, a pesar de toda la saliva con la que había embadurnado a ambos. Y él optó por pegar su rostro al húmedo hombro de Harry, para que no le viera rechinar los dientes con cada embestida. Pero era la intimidad de ese acto lo que hacía que todo cobrara sentido para Draco. El hecho de que Harry estaba dentro de él, sobre él, apretando sus nalgas con una desesperación similar con la que él mismo se aferraba a las suyas y le empujaba. De que ya conocía cómo olía su sudor o su sexo. De que sabía cómo sonaba su voz cuando gemía o lo increíblemente sensual que era cuando rogaba. Que había podido tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, descubriendo el sabor de su piel, y comprobar que la aspereza de sus manos se sentía terriblemente bien sobre la suya. Había visto sus ojos oscurecerse de deseo por él y su miembro endurecerse mostrándole hasta qué punto llegaba ese deseo. Harry Potter estaba en su cama, ¿qué más podía pedir, aparte de que el auror volviera a acertar en ese punto que justamente acababa de rozar

-Ahí -gimió-, ahí, ahí...

Harry se esforzó por repetir el movimiento que acababa de hacer. Con los dientes apretados y recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad. Se vio recompensado por un nuevo gemido mucho más ardiente de Draco, quien empujó sus caderas contra las suyas, restregando con más fuerza su erección contra su vientre. Harry no estaba seguro de poder repetirlo de nuevo. Ni ese, ni cualquier otro movimiento. Su pene estaba demasiado apretado y caliente, experimentando ya esa sensación de escozor hormigueando en su punta, imposible de refrenar.

-Me corro...

Y lo dijo con ahogo, como disculpándose por el irremediable hecho de estar regando las entrañas de su amante, sin posibilidad de detenerse. Casi sin resuello, tomó la erección de Draco en su mano y le hizo terminar apenas unos segundos después.

-Será mejor la próxima vez, lo juro -musitó, dejándose caer exhausto al lado de su compañero, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Y Draco estalló en carcajadas. Harry no recordaba haberle oído reírse jamás de esa forma. Así que apartó las manos y le miró, como si no pudiera creer que fuera Draco Malfoy quien se estaba desternillando hasta la lágrima.

-¿Qué? -preguntó entre confundido y ofendido.

Pero aquella risa, tan desinhibida y fresca, tan nueva para Harry, acabó siendo demasiado contagiosa como para no terminar sucumbiendo a ella. Comprobó que reír con Draco se sentía muy bien, era liberador, una catarsis directa al alma; tan íntimo como haber conocido su cuerpo o haberle besado. Era como empezar a atisbar un poco de lo que no podía verse a simple vista; lo que no estaba en la piel ni en el sonido de un jadeo. Ni en ese pelo rubio pegado a su frente o en las manos que apretaban su estómago, tratando de aliviarlo de ese ataque de hilaridad. En la risa de Draco explotaba su esencia, su ser más intrínseco. El que olía a tulipanes, a crisantemos y a claveles. A rosas rojas.

-Mi jardinero fiel -susurró.

Y aunque en ese momento Draco no lo entendió, Harry le nombraría cariñosamente así muchas veces en el futuro, durante sus momentos de intimidad. Esos en los que descubrió que el lubricante era más adecuado que la saliva; y que la próstata no era sólo esa glándula que, con la edad, podía convertirse en un suplicio para la vejiga.

Andrómeda se salió con la suya y envejeció con Teddy y Victoire, en su casa, junto a sus dos bisnietos. Y se llevó a la tumba el secreto de la relación de su sobrino con el padrino de su nieto.

A lo largo de los años, _Quiet Man Cottage(3)_ fue testigo de apasionados encuentros, cenas tranquilas y tardes de lectura y siesta. Sin que fuera demasiado difícil adivinar quién leía y quién dormitaba utilizando a su amante de almohada. Fue un universo propio dentro de sus vidas, cuya existencia preservaron del otro mundo que vivían, sin cabida para reglas sociales, remordimientos o conflictos morales. Porque sabían que vida sólo hay una y, mago o muggle, las oportunidades de conseguir lo que se desea son muy pocas. Y que muchas veces, sólo se trataba de encontrar el valor necesario para extender la mano y hacerse con lo anhelado, desprendiéndose de principios y prejuicios, que a veces no eran ni propios, sino heredados o inculcados.

Draco jamás pensó en dejar a Astoria. Pero los viajes de negocios le mantuvieron con frecuencia fuera de casa; nunca tanto tiempo como para descuidar sus obligaciones familiares. Tampoco Harry consideró esa opción en cuanto a Ginny. Teniendo en cuenta su propia desastrosa infancia, Harry era incapaz de quitarles a sus hijos el crecer junto a sus dos padres. Ginny jamás cuestionó sus ausencias porque había sido, esencialmente, una mujer ausente. Y cuando dejó de serlo, no encontró fuerza moral para reproches. Harry y Draco casaron a sus respectivos hijos y vieron nacer y crecer a sus nietos. En el caso de Draco, a su único nieto. Harry batalló y malcrió todo lo que pudo a siete diablillos con casta de merodeador.

Draco enviudó a los setenta y tres años, y vivió hasta los ciento tres. La esposa de Harry enviudó a los 92 y vivió hasta los 106.

En la tumba de Harry, cada 2 de mayo, hubo siempre un ramo de rosas rojas con una boca de dragón escondida entre ellas. Años después en la de Draco, otro ramo idéntico, a diferencia del diente de león, aparecía también en la misma fecha. Magia. E instrucciones muy precisas y una cuenta en Gringotts con galeones suficiente a nombre de _El Jardín de __la Bruja__, flores y adornos para el hogar y su negocio._

Scorpius Malfoy nunca entendió qué hacía aquel _cottage_ entre las propiedades de su padre. Le dijo a su hijo que lo vendiera. Y se olvidaron de él.

Tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que un joven llamado Procyon(4) Cygnus, hijo de Perseus Abraxan, nieto de Scorpius Hyperion y bisnieto de Draco Lucius Malfoy, lo descubriera por casualidad durante uno de sus viajes y volviera a comprar _Quiet Man Cottage_ para regalárselo a su pareja, desafiando una vez más a sus ancestros y comprometiendo el buen nombre de su familia y el imperio financiero que había heredado.

Pero nada de eso le quitaba el sueño al legatario de la familia Malfoy. Si su abuelo Scorpius había podido superar la ceremonia celebrada por un funcionario en el Ministerio, en la que firmaron todos los papeles necesarios para reconocer al hombre que vivía con él como su pareja de hecho, seguramente podría llegar a su 80 cumpleaños a pesar de la excentricidad de que su nieto hubiera elegido vivir, por tiempo indefinido, en aquel vulgar y ordinario _cottage_ (palabras de su padre Perseus), en lugar de en la mansión Malfoy.

Y al resto de la sociedad mágica que tuviera algún problema con la opción de vida que había elegido, que le fueran dando por aquel mismísimo sito, como había declarado el atractivo auror de ojos verdes que compartía su vida con él. Porque en Erhard, Erhard(5) Charlus Potter para ser más exactos, hijo de John Oliver, nieto de Albus Severus y bisnieto del mismísimo Harry James Potter, testarudez y coraje, venían con sus genes.

-Hey, Procyon...

La rubia cabeza asomó desde la cocina, donde estaba preparando la cena. Calentando una pizza, en realidad. Porque todavía estaba trabajando en eso de ser un heredero "liberado", y la parte correspondiente a las tareas de la casa se le atragantaba un poco. Bueno, mucho. Por esa razón se estaba afanando, también muy arduamente, en convencer a Erhard de traerse al _cottage_ a uno de los elfos domésticos de la mansión.

-Fíjate en esto...

Erhard le mostraba a su compañero uno de los viejos libros que había bajado de lo alto de una estantería que se encontraba en el living. Llevaban días limpiando. Y recogiendo los objetos que los sucesivos propietarios habían dejado olvidados, para tirarlos. Algunos parecían haber formado parte de la casa desde siempre. Como esos libros.

Procyon abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El ex libris sobreimpreso en la primera página del libro que Erhard sostenía, era ni más ni menos que el sello de su familia. El nombre del propietario, Draco L. Malfoy.

-¿El bisabuelo Draco? -se cuestionó en voz alta, aunque era una pregunta retórica.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, confundidos

-La pregunta es, ¿cómo ha venido a parar aquí un libro de tu bisabuelo, Procyon? -dijo Erhard.

-No lo sé -Procyon miró a su compañero, todavía impactado-. Tú eres el auror, cariño.

El otro joven se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez conocía alguien que vivió aquí; tal vez tu bisabuelo le prestó el libro y esa persona nunca se lo devolvió.

Procyon meneó un poco la cabeza, considerando que era una posibilidad bastante extraña. Tomó el libro que todavía sostenía Erhard y miró la portada. "El jardinero fiel", de John Le Carré. Era un autor británico, aunque muggle. Según el resumen de la contraportada, trataba de las formas de actuación de las multinacionales farmacéuticas que, para maximizar sus beneficios, ponían en riesgo la salud de la población de países considerados por los muggles como el tercer mundo. Y de fondo, el amor entre dos seres de personalidades tan opuestas que se atraían mutuamente y disfrutaban de un feliz matrimonio.

-¿Un libro muggle? -cuestionó Procyon- ¿Qué Malfoy en su sano juicio prestaría un libro muggle a otro mago? Me corrijo. ¿Qué Malfoy en su sano juicio reconocería tener y encima haber leído un libro muggle?

-Tu bisabuelo, por lo visto -respondió Erhard-. Lo cual no deja de resultar curioso...

Procyon empezó a hojear el libro, muerto de curiosidad. De pronto, de entre sus páginas cayó un viejo recorte de periódico.

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor -dijo el rubio después de echarle un vistazo.

Y se lo tendió a Erhard, todavía más desconcertado que antes.

Era un antiguo artículo de El Profeta. La fotografía mágica, tan amarillenta como el resto del recorte, estaba un poco borrosa y ya no se movía. Pero el titular todavía podía leerse perfectamente.

**_Harry J. Potter, se retira después de 40 años al frente del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia_**.

La_ Ministra__ de Magia, __la Honorable Rose__ Weasley, ofreció una recepción homenaje para despedir al héroe que trajo la paz al mundo mágico._

-Esto no tiene pies ni cabeza -aseguró Erhard-. ¿Por qué guardaría tu bisabuelo un recorte de prensa sobre el mío? Hasta donde yo sé, los Potter y los Malfoy no se llevan...

Procyon sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Ahora sí -dijo. Después se encogió de hombros- Lo utilizaría de punto...

Erhard miró a su pareja con el ceño fruncido.

-¿En un libro muggle, Procyon? ¡Ni tú te dignas a leerlos!

-Psss... tal vez el bisabuelo Draco era más excéntrico de lo que pensábamos.

Erhard guardó silencio durante unos instantes, mientras su mirada iba del libro al recorte que hablaba de su bisabuelo y que todavía tenía en la mano.

-Mañana averiguaré quienes han sido los propietarios de esta casa -determinó-. No creo que me cueste mucho saberlo.

Y así fue. Como auror, Erhard no tuvo dificultad para que le dejaran consultar los registros de compra-venta guardados en la oficina de propiedades del Ministerio. El _cottage_ había tenido cinco propietarios antes que ellos, todos magos: Phineas Payton, en 1920; Opaline Ormond, en 1972; Ferguson e Hijos, en 2015; Draco L. Malfoy, en 2017; y otra vez Ferguson e Hijos, en 2083.

Aquella noche cuando Erhard llegó a casa y enumeró a los diferentes propietarios, Procyon comprendió por qué la inmobiliaria había estado tan contenta de deshacerse de la finca. No había podido venderla en dos años; casualmente desde el fallecimiento del bisabuelo Draco.

-Esta casa fue suya durante 66 años, Procyon. ¿No es extraño?

-¿Para qué la querría? -se preguntó el rubio, intrigado- Que yo recuerde siempre vivió en la mansión Malfoy.

-Bueno... -Erhard esbozó una sonrisita maliciosa.

-¡Joder! -exclamó Procyon al comprender la insinuación- ¿Crees que traía aquí a sus amantes?

Y tras unos segundos de aturdimiento, volvió a exclamar:

-¡Por los cojones de Merlín! ¡Te he regalado el picadero de mi bisabuelo! ¿Puedes creértelo?

Erhard estalló en carcajadas.

-Ya sabía yo que tú no podías ser el primer pervertido de tu familia... -dijo con ironía, recordando las palabras de la pobre abuela Cynthia Malfoy, horrorizada de que su nieto fuera a formalizar un tipo de unión como la suya.

Durante las siguientes semanas la limpieza de la casa se ralentizó, porque ambos estuvieron muy ocupados con sus respectivos quehaceres. Procyon y su padre estaban cerrando un negocio de gran importancia con unos nuevos socios alemanes; y Erhard se encontraba en Irlanda, tratando de hacer honor a su apellido y atrapar a un rompedor de maldiciones que se estaba dedicando a romper hechizos de protección en cajas fuertes privadas, a lo largo y ancho de Gran Bretaña.

Procyon todavía se preguntaba por qué había tenido aquellas irrefrenables ganas de comprar el _cottage_ cuando lo había visto; y Erhard seguía dándole vueltas a qué hacía un recorte de periódico con un artículo sobre Harry Potter en un libro muggle que perteneció a Draco Malfoy.

El primer fin de semana que volvieron a pasar juntos, Erhard se sentía demasiado cansado como para discutir _otra vez_ con Procyon la conveniencia o no de tener un elfo doméstico. Y el rubio, ni corto ni perezoso, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de ir a buscar a Getty, su elfo preferido desde la niñez, argumentando que después de aquellas semanas de intenso trabajo y de apenas verse, se merecían dedicar su tiempo libre a otras cosas más interesantes que a seguir poniendo la casa en condiciones. Claro que con la mano de Procyon dentro de sus calzoncillos, Erhard no se sintió demasiado propenso a llevarle la contraria. Después de todo, el dormitorio ya estaba lo suficientemente acondicionado.

-Señor, Getty pide permiso al amo Procyon para limpiar la habitación privada del amo Draco, señor.

Hacía dos semanas que Getty estaba con ellos y Procyon estaba encantado de la vida. Se acabó preocuparse de la limpieza, de la cena y de los gruñidos de Erhard cada vez que él se quejaba. En ese momento se encontraba en el desván del _cottage_, que era muy grande. Abarcaba prácticamente toda la superficie de la casa. Procyon tenía intención de dedicar una parte de ese espacio a su despacho privado. En realidad no habían encontrado demasiados trastos, que ya habían tirado, pero sí mucho polvo y bichejos nada agradables con los que no quería compartirlo. El joven miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué habitación privada? -preguntó- ¿Aquí?

El elfo asintió.

-Señor, Getty necesita que el amo Procyon levante los hechizos de protección para entrar, señor.

Procyon volvió a dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Esta vez mirando con más detenimiento. Y siguió sin ver nada más que paredes forradas de madera. Y las marcas que él había dibujado en el suelo, para delimitar la zona dónde quería instalar su despacho.

-Getty, ¿has estado limpiando el polvo, digamos, del mueble bar? -preguntó entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

El elfo emitió un agudo chillido y empezó a darse golpetazos en la cabeza contra el marco de la ventana que tenía más cerca.

-Getty ya no bebe, Getty ya no bebe, Getty ya no bebe...

Procyon se apresuró a detenerlo.

-Está bien, está bien, te creo, ¡deja de golpearte!

Getty se tambaleó un poco cuando trató de enfrentar de nuevo a su amo.

-Señor, Getty no bebe, amo, señor.

-¿Te has traído a un elfo alcohólico?

Procyon se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado. Erhard estaba parado en el penúltimo peldaño de la escalera, apoyado en la barandilla y mirándoles con expresión curiosa.

Procyon agitó su mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Nunca dejes a un elfo celebrar tu cumpleaños contigo -dijo bajando la voz-. Y menos si cuatro amigos descerebrados andan cerca.

Erhard puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía de sobras quienes eran esos "cuatro descerebrados". A dos ya los tenía fichados por embriaguez y escándalo público.

-¿A qué venía tanto alboroto? -preguntó después.

Procyon dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Ves alguna habitación privada por aquí?

El auror recorrió con la mirada el vacío desván y después clavó sus hermosos ojos verdes en Procyon, como si sospechara que el que había estado quitándole el polvo al mueble bar, hubiera sido él. Después miró al elfo, que todavía se tambaleaba un poco.

-¿Dónde está esa habitación, Getty? -preguntó.

-Allí, amo Erhard.

La pequeña criatura señalaba hacia el otro lado del desván. Donde, a primera vista, sólo había pared. El auror caminó con decisión hacia allí. Si el elfo no estaba borracho, tenía que haber una puerta por algún lado.

-_Verdimillius _-murmuró, apuntando su varita hacia la pared que había señalado Getty.

Inmediatamente la silueta de una puerta se dibujó sobre la superficie de madera, hasta hacerse tangible. Con una sonrisa suficiente, se volvió hacia su pareja y le invitó con una pequeña inclinación a que hiciera los honores. Pero, como ya había adelantado Getty, la puerta estaba protegida.

-Estruja tu brillante cerebro, cariño. -dijo el moreno- Las protecciones tienen el sello de tu familia. Así que supongo que será más fácil que un Malfoy pueda levantarlas a que yo me pase horas intentándolo.

Sólo después de dos horas, Procyon logró dar con la combinación de hechizos adecuada y pudo abrir la puerta.

La habitación en sí no era muy amplia. Y más que una habitación era como un gran armario, con estantes, cajones e incluso con una barra de la que colgaban varias perchas con camisas, pantalones y túnicas. Túnicas de auror. De Jefe de Aurores, para ser más exactos.

-No me lo puedo creer... -murmuró Erhard acariciando con la punta de los dedos el nombre bordado en una de ellas. El mismo que había en la otra túnica, que era idéntica: Harry J. Potter.

Los pantalones y camisas que había colgados también pertenecían al uniforme de auror. Curiosamente, también había un esmoquin. Dos escobas estaban apoyadas en un rincón, junto a la puerta. En los estantes había muchos libros. Y un montón de cajas. En una de ellas encontraron _souvenirs_ de diferentes lugares, como si hubiera coleccionado objetos típicos de cada país que hubiera visitado, tales como una pequeña Torre de Pisa o la Sirenita danesa. En otra había guardados juegos de mesa, un tablero de ajedrez con sus correspondientes figuras, una baraja de cartas, un dominó... ¿un dominó?

-Fíjate, Erhard...

Procyon le mostraba una nueva caja que acababa de abrir. Estaba llena de periódicos, antiguos ejemplares de El Profeta que se remontaban hasta mayo de 1998, y cuyo denominador común era que todos contenían algún artículo sobre Harry Potter. Descubrieron cinco cajas más como aquella.

-¿Tu bisabuelo era un admirador _obsesivo_ de _mi_ bisabuelo? -preguntó Erhard, cada vez más confuso-. No me lo puedo creer...

Pero Procyon estaba poseído por una frenética fiebre exploradora y ya había abierto el primero de los cajones, de los cinco que había, colocados como si fuera una especie de cómoda, olvidándose de las cajas.

-Pues espera a ver esto...

El cajón estaba lleno de papeles: cartas, notas...

-Escucha esto -y Procyon leyó-. _Las rosas son rojas, el cielo es azul, el azúcar es dulce, pero más dulce eres tú. Lo saqué de una tarjeta de cumpleaños muggle. Sé que odias estas cosas tan acarameladas, así que no he podido resistirme a la tentación. Y daría lo que fuera por ver tu cara en este preciso instante. Mañana por la noche me haré perdonar, te lo prometo. De todas formas, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Por cierto, tu asistente no te lee la correspondencia, ¿verdad?... _-y añadió decepcionado- No está firmada.

Erhard tan sólo parpadeó, sin saber qué decir. Procyon, excitado, siguió rebuscando. Muchas eran escuetas notas, que llevaban una fecha anotada en alguna de las esquinas, con textos como _Te esperaré_ _donde siempre_, _Nos encontraremos en __la Terminal__ de Trasladores, Red Lion, 18.30 h. _o _¿Hace mucho frío en Austria en esta época del año?_

Decepcionado, Procyon siguió revolviendo en el cajón, en busca de algún pergamino que sí llevara firma o le diera alguna pista sobre el anónimo remitente. Encontró otro pergamino cuyo texto era un poco más largo. Aunque tampoco estaba firmado.

-_A estas alturas ya deberías saber que no hay que hacer caso a todo lo que se publica en El Profeta _-leyó-. _No ha sido para tanto. Además, no estoy solo. Mi mujer y mi suegra, incluso tu tía, me están volviendo loco con tanto mimo. ¿Contento? Creo que no podremos vernos en algunas semanas. Te quiero._

-¡Es un hombre!-exclamó Procyon, todavía más exaltado. Miró a Erhard con los ojos brillantes, emocionado- ¡Mi bisabuelo era gay!

Erhard tan sólo dirigió su mirada hacia las túnicas colgadas frente a él. Su rubio compañero siguió rebuscando, esta vez en el segundo cajón, desechando pequeñas notas y otros escritos que no daban ninguna pista sobre el autor de los mismos.

-Nunca me pareció que el bisabuelo Draco fuera del tipo sentimental -dijo Procyon, sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo por el reciente descubrimiento-. De los que guardan notas, recuerdos y esas cosas, ya sabes.

-¿Cómo flores? -preguntó Erhard, señalando la parte superior de la estantería, donde había dos jarrones con sendos ramos, uno de rosas y otro de heliotropos- Debe mantenerlos algún tipo de hechizo de conservación, supongo.

Procyon miró hacia dónde su compañero señalaba, sin perder la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que prendía sus labios desde hacia unos minutos.

-No debió ser fácil en aquella época. -dijo.

-Ah, ¿es que ahora lo es? -preguntó Erhard con sorna-. Si no recuerdo mal, cierta parte de tu parentela amenazó con desheredarte. Y la otra parte sugirió internarte en una clínica suiza para no sé qué de un lavado de cerebro. Dejando aparte la preocupación de tu padre...

-No sigas, Erhard -advirtió el rubio.

-...sobre el tema de tu descendencia. Si tu padre todavía no me ha echado una soga al cuello y me ha colgado de la ventana más alta de la mansión, es porque sería demasiado escandaloso matar a un auror y encima a un Potter, para la reputación de la familia.

A pesar de sentirse un poco irritado, Procyon se acercó a su pareja y le revolvió el pelo con cariño. No quería discutir con Erhard. Nadie era más consciente que él de todo lo que les había costado llegar hasta donde estaban y de lo difícil que había sido para el moreno soportar algunas de las situaciones que le habían enfrentado a su familia.

-Pero al menos nosotros tenemos una especie de matrimonio. Vivimos legalmente juntos -dijo-. A mi bisabuelo no le quedó más remedio que esconder su situación.

Erhard asintió lentamente con la cabeza, con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-Estaba casado, Procyon...

-Seguramente si su amante hubiera sido una mujer, a todo el mundo le hubiera parecido bien. -dijo, volviendo al cajón que estaba revisando.

-Ya, seguramente tu bisabuela hubiera bailado de alegría...

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir -se molestó por fin Procyon, agitando el pergamino que acababa de coger-. No hubiera tenido que casarse con quien no quería y hubiera podido estar con quien realmente le apetecía.

-Y tu abuelo y tu padre no hubieran nacido, por lo tanto tú tampoco.

Los ojos grises de Procyon se entrecerraron un poco antes de que una sonrisa provocadora empezara a aparecer en sus labios.

-Y tú te habrías perdido este pedazo de semental...

-No lo creo, porque yo tampoco hubiera nacido -Erhard sonrió, un poco burlón-. ¿De verdad que todavía no sospechas quién era el otro hombre?

Procyon dirigió la mirada al pergamino que sostenía.

-Empiezo a hacerme una idea... -sus ojos viajaron rápidamente por el texto del amarillento y ajado pergamino.

_Malfoy:_

_Lo de los ramos ha estado bien. Ha sido hermoso y muy elaborado por tu parte. Reconozco que me has tenido intrigado durante 19 años y que lo esperaba cada 2 de mayo más nervioso que a un examen de Pociones con Snape. Pero todo tiene un límite, ¿no crees?... Coño, Malfoy, si quieres que nos veamos, ¿por qué no dejas de complicarte la vida y de paso de complicármela a mí, lo escribes en un maldito pergamino, me mandas una maldita lechuza y quedamos de una maldita vez?... ¿Conoces The Red Lion?...__ Así que te espero mañana a las 19.00 h. ... Harry J. Potter_

-Joder... -Procyon alzó los ojos hacia su compañero- Tienes toda la razón. Ninguno de los dos hubiera nacido.

Pero no fue hasta dos días después, que hicieron el gran descubrimiento.

La teoría de Erhard, que Proycion compartía, era que una vez había fallecido Harry, Draco había recogido todas las cosas que durante 66 años habían formado parte de su otra vida y las había guardado en aquella habitación secreta. Porque no tenía sentido volver al _cottage_ si su amor ya no estaba para compartirlo con él. Tampoco se podía arriesgar a guardar ninguno de los objetos que significaban tanto para él en la mansión Malfoy, al alcance de cualquier pariente y del posterior escándalo. Y aunque éste se hubiera limitado a la intimidad de la familia, ni así el bisabuelo Draco lo hubiera permitido.

Pero después de su hallazgo, ambos jóvenes habían estado de acuerdo en que Draco sí había vuelto al _cottage _en los años posteriores a la muerte de Harry. En realidad, para estar con él de la única forma que podía: a través de sus recuerdos. Verdaderamente, como había dicho Procyon, el bisabuelo Draco había resultado ser mucho más sentimental de lo que jamás nadie hubiera podido imaginar. Aparte del bisabuelo Harry, seguramente.

Había sido Erhard quien lo había encontrado. Desde que habían descubierto la habitación, los dos se pasaban horas allí durante su tiempo libre, examinando cada objeto, imaginando la pequeña historia que encerraba, adivinando lo que se escondía detrás de cada nota. El bisabuelo Draco había sido muy meticuloso. El pensadero estaba escondido dentro de un segundo armario, camuflado detrás de la barra de la que colgaban túnicas y camisas. Erhard se preguntó cómo lo habría trasladado hasta allí. Porque era una pila de piedra bastante grande. Nervioso, había esperado a que Procyon llegara a casa. Sin atreverse siquiera a echar una miradita porque tenía la sensación de que, si lo hacía, estaría profanando algo tan privado que el mismísimo Merlín se aparecería para pedirle cuentas de su acción.

Procyon había subido la escalera al desván como si tuviera alas en los pies. Y toda reflexión que intentó hacerle Erhard mientras subía corriendo detrás de él, cayó en saco roto.

-¡Oh, vamos Erhard! ¡No niegues que tú también sientes curiosidad!

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Sólo digo que tal vez deberíamos reconsiderar el hecho de disponernos a invadir los recuerdos privados de otra persona. Muy privados. Después de todo ese pensadero estaba escondido, Procyon. No lo dejó expuesto a que cualquiera lo encontrara.

-¡Y no lo ha encontrado cualquiera! ¡Soy su bisnieto! ¡Y tú el de su amante! ¿Quién podría tener más derecho?

Erhard suspiró.

-Estas decidido, ¿verdad? -preguntó, consciente de lo difícil que era hacer cambiar de opinión a su compañero cuando había tomado una decisión.

Procyon sólo le miró. De esa forma en que sus ojos grises se perdían entre las fina ranura que dejaban sus párpados mientras sus rubias pestañas temblaban ligeramente. Erhard sabía lo que venía a continuación. Apenas la puntita de su lengua asomando entre los labios, humedeciéndolos lentamente, y esa ceja que se alzaba, siempre la izquierda, provocativa y desafiante a la vez. Así le había cazado, el muy capullo. En ese club en el que los dos habían coincidido tres años atrás. Porque tíos que llevaran el torso desnudo había muchos. Pero ninguno con un tatuaje como el que había llamado su atención. Ocupaba toda la parte izquierda del níveo cuello, desde debajo de la oreja, hasta casi llegar cerca del hombro. Después supo que era el símbolo cabalístico de Procyon, _chokhmah _o sabiduría. Aunque toda la sabiduría de su actual pareja había brillado por su ausencia esa noche, concentrada junto al resto de su cerebro en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

-Necesito saber, Er -dijo el rubio con calma, en ese tono que el auror había aprendido a reconocer como el de las cosas importantes para Procyon.

Cuando le tendió la mano, Erhard la tomó ya sin pensárselo. Sabía que Procyon seguiría adelante, con él o sin él. Tal vez para él saber no fuera tan necesario. En su familia no había habido actitudes tan cerradas como en la de su pareja. Los Potter habían evolucionado con los tiempos. Después de todo, Bill, uno de los hijos de la tía abuela Lily, había compartido la mayor parte de su vida con "amigos" que habían asistido a las cenas navideñas de la familia sin que nadie cuestionara su presencia. Y en su casa no había habido ningún drama cuando había comunicado a su familia que amaba a un hombre. Y que iba a vivir con él. Sus padres y su hermano habían recibido al heredero Malfoy con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Pero si Procyon necesitaba reafirmarse de algún modo con el testimonio de su bisabuelo, no iba a dejarle solo.

Procyon apoyó sus manos sobre el borde de piedra, dejando la de Erhard bajo la suya. Su dedo pulgar la acarició mientras preguntaba:

-¿Listo?

La luz, de un blanco plateado provinente del contenido de la pila, iluminaba el rostro de ambos dándoles un aspecto irreal. El cabello de Procyon prácticamente se difuminaba bajo su resplandor.

-Listo -respondió Erhard.

Procyon sacó la varita de su bolsillo y tocó la argentina y brillante superficie. La materia plateada se arremolinó hasta volverse transparente como un cristal. En el interior de la pila ahora podía verse una habitación, que con algunas modificaciones, era el living que ellos dos conocía muy bien. Las dos personas que se encontraban allí, salvando los diez o doce años de diferencia que por su aspecto debían separarles en ese momento, podrían haber pasado por sus respectivos gemelos. Salvo que Erhard no llevaba gafas. Y que el cabello de Procyon era más largo y con un corte mucho menos convencional que el de su pariente.

Erhard supo que Procyon había tirado de él hacia el interior del pensadero, cuando tuvo la sensación de que lo estaba absorbiendo algo oscuro y frío como el hielo.

El bisabuelo Draco estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo un libro. Lo tenía apoyado sobre el reposa brazos e iba pasando las páginas hábilmente con la mano izquierda. En su regazo tenía uno de los pequeños cojines que adornaban el sofá. El bisabuelo Harry dormía plácidamente sobre él, estirado cuan largo era, con los pies sobresaliendo un poco, apoyados sobre el otro reposa brazos. La otra mano del bisabuelo Draco se deslizaba lenta y suavemente por su negro cabello, enredándolo y desenredándolo entre sus dedos. A veces se detenía, pasaba página y dejaba la mano quieta durante unos instantes, enterrada entre los mechones de su amante. Pero enseguida reanudaba el placentero movimiento. El primer pensamiento de Erhard fue que Draco era un hombre extraordinariamente elegante, incluso con las mangas de su blanca camisa informalmente arremangadas hasta el codo. Y muy atractivo. Deseó que Procyon siguiera pareciéndosele tanto dentro de doce años.

La visión de su propio bisabuelo podría haber rebautizado el _cottage_ con el mismo nombre que ya tenía. Porque era la fidedigna estampa de un hombre tranquilo. Estaba tan apaciblemente dormido, se le veía tan relajado, que parecía imposible que fuera la misma persona que entonces llevaba sobre sus hombros el peso del departamento de aurores del mundo mágico. Por lo que el sabía, Harry Potter nunca había sido un hombre al que pudiera denominarse "tranquilo". A diferencia de su amante, su ropa era más informal, vaqueros y una llamativa sudadera roja, que le daban un aspecto más desenfadado.

Erhard tuvo la sensación de que en el acogedor living de _Quiet Man Cottage_, el tiempo no existía.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en labios de Draco en aquel momento.

-_Sé que estás despierto, Harry._

A pesar de sus palabras no cesó de acariciar el pelo de su compañero.

-_Son casi las cinco_ -dijo a continuación.

Harry sólo movió un poco la cabeza, resistiéndose a darse por aludido. Draco cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre el reposa brazos.

-_Harry, dentro de media hora tienes que ir a recoger a tu hija._

La advertencia hizo efecto y tras un pequeño gruñido, el moreno abrió los ojos. Increíblemente verdes, pensó Procyon. De un verde incluso más intenso que el de los de Erhard.

-_¿Se te ha pasado el dolor de cabeza?_ -preguntó Draco.

Harry se frotó los ojos y asintió. Se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado y posar sus pies en el suelo. Bostezó y se frotó la nuca con vigor. Después alcanzó sus gafas, que estaban encima de la mesilla frente al sofá y se las puso. Parecía un poco amodorrado todavía. Draco se levantó para guardar el libro en la estantería, la misma en la que Erhard había estado haciendo limpieza semanas atrás y dónde había encontrado "El Jardinero Fiel".

-_Siento haber dormido tanto tiempo._

Harry abrazó a Draco por detrás y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello. Durante un largo minuto no se movieron. Su bisabuelo acunado entre los brazos del auror, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios, que Procyon no recordaba haber visto en ninguna de las fotos mágicas de su antepasado que había en la mansión.

En el siguiente recuerdo se encontraron en un privado de un restaurante. Por la cantidad de cubiertos y copas que había encima de la mesa, Erhard pensó que debía ser de cinco tenedores como mínimo. De fondo se oía lo que parecía un vals; la música era muy tenue para no molestar la conversación. Draco estudiaba con mucha atención la carta que tenía en las manos, mientras Harry jugueteaba con sus cubiertos, contemplando con expresión algo enfurruñada la perfectamente doblada servilleta de su plato. Los dos vestían esmoquin.

-_¿Seguro que tenemos que ir?_

Draco alzó los ojos de su carta para posarlos en su compañero, a tiempo de ver como éste intentaba aflojar la pajarita de su cuello, en un gesto de completa incomodidad.

-_Don Giovanni es la mejor ópera de Mozart, Harry. Te gustará._

Harry dejó escapar un resoplido, como si diera por sentado que eso era completamente imposible.

-_Total, no entiendo el austriaco..._

-_Alemán _-le rectificó Draco-. Además, _el libreto está escrito en italiano._

-_Peor me lo pones, porque tampoco entiendo el italiano... ¿Qué es el libreto?_

La conversación quedó interrumpida por la entrada del camarero, que venía a tomar nota de su pedido. Draco recitó en perfecto alemán lo que deseaban comer.

-_El Teatro de la Ópera de Viena es un edificio magnífico_ -le ilustró Draco cuando el camarero se hubo retirado.

-_¿Aunque sea muggle? _-preguntó Harry.

-_Aunque sea muggle_ -se reafirmó Draco, sin hacer caso del tono ligeramente irónico de su compañero-. _Lujo y esplendor desde el primer escalón de las magníficas escalinatas de mármol que suben hasta el vestíbulo._

Harry rodó los ojos, y Erhard comprendió inmediatamente el significado de ese gesto: lujo, esplendor y Malfoy eran tres palabras que siempre iban juntas. No pudo estar más de acuerdo. Que le contaran a él lo que le había costado "desenganchar" a Procyon de su, a veces, exagerada forma de vida. Bueno, en parte. De momento ya tenían un elfo doméstico...

-_Están adornadas con siete esculturas que representan las siete artes y relieves de ballet y ópera._ -siguió hablando Draco,

-_Genial_ -dijo Harry, que intentaba parecer interesado.

-_El vestíbulo es extraordinario, fue decorado por un pintor llamado Schwind, si no recuerdo mal. Y el auditorio es sencillamente impresionante... ¡Merlín bendito, Harry! ¿Puedes dejar en paz la maldita pajarita? ¡Me estás poniendo nervioso!_

Durante unos instantes, los verdes ojos de Harry despidieron un destello amenazador. Después, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisita maliciosa.

-_¿Sabes dónde voy a ponerte yo la pajarita esta noche?_ -preguntó en tono desafiante. Draco alzó una ceja, retándole- _Pues vete imaginándolo. Porque voy a dejarte los huevos tan duros que la tendrás tiesa toda la noche._

-_¿Es una promesa?_ -una sonrisa igualmente traviesa empezaba a asomar en los labios de Draco.

-_Palabra de auror._

El siguiente recuerdo dejó a Procyon y a Erhard con el corazón en la garganta del susto, porque de repente se encontraron flotando en el aire, inmersos en una fiera carrera nocturna de escobas.

Y después aparecieron en la típica parada del Día de la Victoria, el 2 de mayo, visto a través de los ojos del bisabuelo Draco. El bisabuelo Harry lucía uniforme de gala, al igual que sus aurores, firmes tras el Ministro de Magia de entonces, Kingsley Shacklebolt, mientras éste pronunciaba su discurso.

A continuación un partido de Quidditch de veteranos, con fines benéficos, patrocinado por varios empresarios del mundo mágico, entre ellos los Malfoy, en el que jugaba el bisabuelo Harry en el puesto de buscador. Vieron como con el rostro todavía sudoroso y enrojecido, sus verdes ojos más brillantes que nunca, le entregaba disimuladamente al bisabuelo Draco la snitch que acababa de atrapar, fingiendo tropezar con él cuando se cruzaron en el aperitivo que se ofreció después del partido.

En aquel nuevo recuerdo debía ser verano, porque la ventana estaba abierta. Una pequeña brisa movía los visillos de vez en cuando, como si una mano invisible los agitara. La única luz de la habitación eran tres velas que quemaban sobre una bandeja de cristal, depositada sobre la mesilla de noche. Erhard buscó la mirada de Procyon, mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano. No deberían estar viendo aquel recuerdo. No deberían... Sin embargo, los ojos de Procyon estaban clavados en los dos cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama, como si un encantador de serpientes le hubiera hipnotizado.

Las manos de Harry se movían despacio sobre la piel caliente de su amante. Draco permanecía quieto, dejándose querer. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sus párpados temblaban un poco, como si lucharan por abrirse y observar. Sin embargo, continuó abandonándose a las caricias que adoraban su cuerpo. Harry susurraba sobre él, escribiendo palabras ininteligibles con su lengua y con sus labios; borrándolas con su aliento y rescribiéndolas con los dedos.

Los suaves gemidos de Draco empezaron a entremezclarse con los ahogados murmullos de Harry. Las caricias fueron poco a poco más ansiosas. La quietud dio paso a la agitación. Y a la impaciencia. Las pálidas manos de Draco se enredaron en el negro cabello y tiraron de Harry pegándole a su boca. Devorándole con tanta pasión que a partir de ese momento el moreno fue sólo temblor y deseo. Harry se plegó a la anhelosa demanda y ofreció su cuerpo, jadeando el nombre de su amante, dejando que fuera éste quien ahora saboreara su piel. Después de tanta calma, Draco parecía haber enloquecido de lujuria. Se irguió para colocarse a horcajadas sobre Harry, atrapando entre sus muslos las caderas de su compañero, y hundir seguidamente la erección del moreno en él. Apoyó las manos sobre el fornido pecho y el auror atrapó sus nalgas con las suyas, sosteniéndole cuando empezó a moverse.

Y mientras Draco dirigía el placer de ambos, la trémula luz de las velas se agitaba con la leve brisa que la noche empujaba a través de la ventana, dibujando sombras y luces sobre sus cuerpos laqueados de sudor. El murmullo de sus voces se había apagado para dejar paso a los gemidos y a exhalaciones jadeantes. A movimientos más rápidos, avivados por la urgencia de alcanzar el cenit de su unión.

Después el silencio invadió la habitación, apenas rasgado por el tenue rumor de besos sobre pieles húmedas. Procyon pensó que si las miradas hubieran tenido voz, no habría habido palabras suficientes para las que sus bisabuelos se regalaban el uno al otro en ese momento.

o.o.O.o.o

Desde su pequeño viaje por los recuerdos del bisabuelo Draco, Procyon había estado más callado y pensativo de lo que era habitual en él. Erhard sospechaba que su cabeza barruntaba algo que todavía no quería explicarle. El rubio tenía esa expresión empeñada y obsesiva que solía mostrar cuando perseguía tenazmente un objetivo; ya fuera cerrar un negocio o salirse con la suya en cualquier ámbito de su vida. Erhard no quería que volviera al pensadero. Es más, se lo había prohibido. Ya habían visto suficiente como para hacerse una idea de lo que había sido la vida de sus bisabuelos. No era necesario seguir hurgando en recuerdos tan íntimos. Erhard todavía se sentía un poco _voyeur_ y no era una sensación que le agradara. Tuvieron que pasar casi dos meses antes de que descubriera en qué había estado ocupado Procyon.

o.o.O.o.o

En el living de _Quiet Man Cottage_ se han añadido un par de elementos a la decoración. Ahora, sobre la chimenea hay dos cuadros que tienen en común un mismo paisaje. En uno Draco Malfoy se encuentra posando elegantemente delante del _cottage,_ apoyado en la valla que lo separa del hermoso jardín, que está completamente florido. Sus pantalones grises tienen un corte formal, pero lleva la camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, sin que ello menosprecie en absoluto la galanura de su pose. En el otro, Harry Potter sonríe con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros delante del mismo jardín, mientras su pelo negro y brillante cae un poco desordenado alrededor de su rostro. La sudadera roja le da un aire desenfadado.

Procyon hizo pintar dos cuadros, por si a alguna visita inoportuna se le ocurría preguntar qué hacían Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy juntos en un mismo lienzo. De esta forma, cada uno podía decir que se había traído consigo a su antepasado favorito. El problema es que uno de los dos cuadros siempre está vacío, porque los bisabuelos se visitan con mucha asiduidad. Más bien con una asiduidad permanente.

Por las noches, cuando Erhard y Procyon se sientan en el sofá frente a la chimenea después de cenar, acurrucados el uno en el otro mientras hablan sobre cómo ha ido su día o simplemente se acarician y se besan, los dos lienzos están vacíos. Y si se fijan bien, ven que en ambos hay una luz encendida en una de las ventanas del piso superior del _cottage _que tienen en común, a mano izquierda, justo donde está su habitación. Y ese suele ser el momento en que Erhard Charlus Potter bosteza y Procyon Cygnus Malfoy se estira con pereza. Después se miran y sonríen, sintiéndose un poco tontos. Porque no necesitan excusas para subir a su habitación, fingiendo un sueño que no tienen. Los dos saben que no van a dormir.

En su nuevo universo de pintura y lienzo, parece que el bisabuelo Draco y el bisabuelo Harry, tampoco lo hacen.

**FIN**

(1)Nardos significan una cita**.**

_(2)El beso de un hombre, es su firma_, es una frase de Mae West.

(3)Quiet Man Cottage existe y está en Cong, en la región de Maigh Eo, Irlanda. Es una casa museo que muestra la típica casa irlandesa de los años 20. ¿Alguien recuerda la película de John Ford, protagonizada por John Wayne y Maureen O'Hara, The Quiet Man? Se rodó allí.

(4)Procyon es el nombre de la estrella más brillante en la constelación del Can Menor y la octava estrella más brillante en el cielo nocturno.

(5)Erhard es un nombre alemán que significa valentía y honor.


End file.
